A shielded connector is disclosed in Chinese Patent No. CN201310691784.2, which comprises at least one body, where each of the bodies has an upper surface and a lower surface, and multiple signal accommodating grooves and multiple ground accommodating grooves run through the lower surface from the upper surface; during manufacturing, a conductive layer is arranged on the whole body in a plating way, so that the upper surface, the lower surface, the insides of the signal accommodating grooves and the insides of the ground accommodating grooves are provided with the conductive layer; then the conductive layer, adjacent to the periphery of each of the signal accommodating grooves, of the upper surface and the lower surface is etched away by an etching tool, so that the upper surface, adjacent to the periphery of each of the signal accommodating grooves, forms an isolating region, and the lower surface, adjacent to the periphery of each of the signal accommodating grooves, forms an insulating portion; the conductive layer inside the signal accommodating groove is also etched away to from an insulating surface, and the conductive layer inside the ground accommodating grooves is retained, so that only a ground terminal is in contact with the conductive layer, thereby ensuring a good shielding effect of the shielded connector.
However, the situation that the upper surface and the lower surface must be flat surfaces needs to be ensured in order to realize the above-mentioned etching process; when the upper surface and the lower surface are not flat surfaces, during the etching process, the upper surface and the lower surface are not flat, so that a gap still exists between the etching tool and the upper surface as well as the lower surface; during the etching process, an etching solution easily flows into a metal layer that we originally need to retain through the gap, and then the metal layer that we originally need to retain is also etched away, the manufacturing of the body is affected, and thereby the good shielding effect of the shielded connector is affected.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new method for manufacturing a shielded connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.